bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lei Dian Huang Bi Ka Qiu Chuan Shuo
Lei Dian Huang Bi Ka Qiu Chuan Shuo (also known as Pokémon Yellow) is a pirated game for the NES made by Shenzhen Nanjing. It's generally regarded as being of higher quality compared to Shenzhen Nanjing's other games. Overview This game is basically a port of Pokémon FireRed / Pokémon LeafGreen Version and Pokémon Yellow Version mixed together with some changes to it. It appears to be ported with FireRed & LeafGreen in mind (all the attacks, the TM/HM list, and the types (Magnemite and Magneton are Electric/Steel and Dark moves exist) although almost all the Sevii Islands weren't kept) but reworked to match Yellow's storyline. However, the intro involving catching Pikachu is missing and Pikachu just acts like any normal Pokémon. The overworld graphics primarily use FireRed & LeafGreen graphics with some graphics from Pokémon Ruby / Pokémon Sapphire Version and the Game Boy port of Harvest Moon as well. The in-battle graphics use the FireRed & LeafGreen's male trainer's back sprite but all the Pokémon and opponents use sprites from Pokémon Gold / Pokémon Silver Version (with the exception of the Ruby / Sapphire legendary and any NPCs that weren't in Pokémon Gold and Pokémon Silver which used Yellow' sprites instead.); all of the Pokémon's front sprites are animated with most of them switching back and forth between their Gold and Silver sprite. All of the music from the game is actually from Ruby and Sapphire and the layouts on some maps were completely changed. Strangely enough, despite the mechanics being based off of FireRed / LeafGreen, the level up movesets all appear to be based off of Gold and Silver instead. Another addition to the game is the inclusion of Gold and Silver legendary as well as Ruby and Sapphire legendary. Despite this being based off of Pokémon Yellow Version, all of the Pokémon excluded from the original game still appear here in the port. After beating the game, there is some post-game content which is unusual for a bootleg game. Once you go into Cerulean Cave and get Mewtwo, you can fight the Elite Four again where all of the members have a much more powerful team with Jessie and James being the champions. After beating them, a trainer in Celadon City can be fought who uses the legendary dog trio (Raikou, Entei, Suicune) from Gold and Silver as well as the weather trio (Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza) from Pokémon Ruby and Pokémon Sapphire. After doing so, you can aboard a boat from Vermilion City to Navel Rock (interestingly enough this was an event-only island in the original game) where you can capture Lapras, Raikou, Ho-Oh, and Lugia. Differences from official Pokémon games *Because Pikachu acts like a normal Pokémon here, it's actually possible to evolve it into a Raichu with a Thunder Stone. (This is also the only way to get a Raichu in the game.) *Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle can still be obtained in the game, however you don't get Bulbasaur after beating Misty, instead you can get it after completing the S.S. Anne/Lt. Surge event. **Interesting enough, wild Ivysaur can be found in Cerulean Cave, therefore the player can catch multiple Ivysaur/Venusaur. *The way you can find all the Pokémon in the game seems to be a mix of both FireRed & LeafGreen's as well as Yellow's. However, some Pokémon ended up getting relocated due to certain circumstances: **'Farfetch'd' - Route 6 (Location was probably changed due to only being received in an in-game trade in FireRed & LeafGreen but he could originally be found on Route 12 and 13 in the original Yellow.) **'Lickitung' - Cinnibar Island (Location was probably changed due to only being received in an in-game trade in FireRed & LeafGreen but he could originally be found in Cerulean Cave in the original Yellow. despite it in fact apearing in Cinnibar island in japanese blue) ** Mr. Mime - Route 12 (Was originally a trade-only Pokémon and both games.) **'Jynx' - Seafoam Islands (Location was probably changed due to only being received in an in-game trade in FireRed & LeafGreen and she was unavailable in the original Yellow, althought she's avalible there in japanese blue.) **'Moltres' - Cinnibar Mansion (Despite appearing in Victory Road in Yellow, this was probably done because Knot Island from FireRed & LeafGreen does not exist in this port. Unlike the other birds who are interacted with on the overworld, Moltres acts as a one-time wild encounter.) **'Any Pokémon received through fishing' (Can be found by surfing since none of the rods exist in the port.) *Several wild Pokémon which might have been considered rare or uncommon (such as Electabuzz and Magmar) in the original games might only appear once in this port and never be encountered again. This also applies to Raikou, Entei, Suicune and (with the exception of few others like Farfetch'd) all of the Pokémon who couldn't be found through their original way. *Several moves were left out of the port due to unknown reasons which causes some Pokémon to learn something else while leveling up. (Example: Pikachu will know Mach Punch instead of Slam and Sandslash will know Rock Tomb instead of Slash) **Most likely due to translation problems, many Pokemon that generally learn Scratch end up getting Tickle, leaving them with no attackable moves. This might be due to the fact that Tickle's Chinese name (挠痒) technically translates to "scratching." *A lot of the TM/HMs movesets for Pokémon don't match up with the original. (Example: Toxic can't be taught to almost any Pokémon, Dragonair can be taught Dragon Claw) **Some of the replaced TMs that use new moves can't be taught to Pokémon that could originally learn the move by leveling up. (Example: Kadabra can't learn Recover) **TMs 41-50 and HM 06 and 07 aren't in the game. It's unknown as to why some of the TMs are missing (although some moves like Aerial Ace and Steel Wing replace other TMs) but the missing HMs is most likely due to the fact the Sevii Islands that had them are missing. ***Also for some strange reason, the gym leaders hand out different TMs when defeated. (Misty will hand out TM11 instead of TM03) *Pokémon who don't learn any new moves after evolving through a stone will contain a level moveset similar to their previous evolution with different levels. *Since trading in the game is nonexistent, any Pokémon that needed to evolve by trading now evolve through leveling up. Kadabra, Machoke, Graveler and Haunter evolve at level 40. *Pokémon don't need to learn to use an HM (Hidden Machine) move. They can be selected in the menu instead. This leaves Pokémon free to use other moves learned from leveling or from TMs. **HM moves can actually be replaced in this port, possibly due to the lack of a move deleter. *After a battle, there is a chance an item will be picked up, such as TMs (Technical Machines), and evolution stones. **This works similar to Pickup, one of many abilities that was introduced in the third generation Pokémon games that some Pokémon can have. *Pokémon can evolve in the middle of any battle, should they reach a required level. *While the game is accurate with Pokémon's base stats, there are no IVs (Individual Values), making it look like a Pokémon's IVs are all at 0, and EVs (Effort values) cannot be obtained in any form. (It's most notable with a Pokemon like Raichu where his attack and special attack will appear exaclty the same number due to the base number for those being the same as well) *There is no Daycare man, despite his Daycare Center still being in Route 5, which is now just an empty house. *The player name will always be the default name Xiǎo Zhì(小智), which is what Ash Ketchum is named in Mandarin Chinese. The player is not given a choice to give the player character a name. *Not only does using Surf outside of battle lack the sprites to have the trainer ride the Pokemon (instead, he appears to be walking around in the water) but you can only get back on land by walking on a staircase. *Silph Co. has largely been cut back; only five floors with no card key, teleporters or elevator. (Even the overworld graphics for it depicts it with 5 floors instead of 11 floors.) *Blaine's gym loses the quiz machines. Instead, you're forced to fight all of the gym trainers. *The Team Rocket hideout in Cealdon City and Giovanni's gym both lose the sliding tiles. *After defeating Giovanni, you will be forced to fight Jessie & James one last time before being able to leave the gym, with their level 60 team of Arbok, Weezing and Meowth. Music *Littleroot Town *Oldale Town/Lavaridge Town *Petalburg City *Wild Pokémon Battle *Trainer Battle *Pokémon Center *Slateport City *Route 110 *Bicycle *Route 123 *Fallarbor Town *Pokémon Gym *Pacifidlog Town *Route 101 *Professor Oak's Laboratory Trivia *Since this game has some influence from FireRed / LeafGreen, this dates this game to 2004 or later. *Many of the songs from this game are, strangely, recycled in other Shenzhen Nanjing games which have nothing to do with Pokémon. An example of this is ''Sai Er Da Chuan Shuo: Shen Qi De Mao Zi'', which uses the trainer battle theme in the overworld. *This pirate borrows some elements from Shenzhen Nanjing's earlier Pokémon Sapphire port, such as the Pokémon Center graphics. However, none of the music was used in the Sapphire port, despite all songs coming from Ruby/Sapphire. **In the original Sapphire port, if you wait on the title screen you'll see the male trainer riding on a bicycle through various environments just like in the credits for the original Ruby & Sapphire. For some reason, this was reused in this game but with the male trainer from FireRed & LeafGreen running through the same backgrounds (The sprites being based off of the original credits screen.). *All of the trainers in Koga's gym use Janine's sprite in-battle. Janine is Koga's daughter who took his place as the Fuschia City gym leader in Gold & Silver. *This game's title renders Pikachu's name as 比卡丘 (Bǐkǎqiū). This is believed to be a fusion of its Mandarin name 皮卡丘 (Píkǎqiū) and its then-current Cantonese name 比卡超 (Béikāchīu), the latter which was in official use in Hong Kong up until the 2016 release of Pokémon Sun and Moon. It should be noted that in actual gameplay, Pikachu's name is still properly rendered 皮卡丘 like it is in Mandarin Chinese. *This game received an English translation by Lugia2009. Subpages Gallery P1020915.JPG|An original copy of the game, complete with box. Imagem (18).jpg|Original Cart Scan. Category:Games Category:Famicom/NES games Category:RPG games Category:Shenzhen Nanjing Technology Category:Pokémon games